1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball screw assembly, and more particularly to an improved circulate component fixed in a nut of a ball screw assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is an exploded view of a conventional ball screw, wherein the nut 6 is defined with rectangular recesses 6a for accommodation of the circulate components 7a and 7b. The circulate components 7a and 7b are fixed by screwing fixing members 8 through the fixing hole 7c of the circulate components and into the fixing holes 6b of the nut.
The assembly method of the conventional circulate component is to insert the circulate element directly in the rectangular recess, and the circulate component should be able to move back and forth before it is fixed, that is, the fixing hole in the circulate component must be aligned to the fixing hole of the nut in advance, facilitating the insertion of the fixing member through the circulate component and the nut. Therefore, this conventional assembly method is difficult to position the circulate component, making assembly difficult and increasing production cost. And these problems need to be improved.
In addition, the method of fixing the conventional circulate member also has its own problem, since the diameter of the fixing holes and the hole through which the nut passes determine the configuration of the fixing member, so if the diameter of the holes changes, the fixing member must be replaced in response to the changed diameter. Therefore, the fixing members have no interchangeability and commonality, and as a result, the fixing members must have many different specifications.
Hence, the problems of the conventional ball screw, the assembly difficulty and the interchangeability of the fixing member, have never been solved simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.